


Уже очень давно

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Цвет хмурого грозового неба, почему-то удивительно оттеняющий светлые глаза. Это то самое "от", с которого можно начинать историю.Или можно начать ее чуть позже.Там, где он переодевается в длинную, явно с чужого плеча, футболку с кислотным принтом.
Relationships: Pavel Mamaev/Aleksandr Kokorin





	Уже очень давно

**Author's Note:**

> Все таймлайны проёбаны, дикая хронологическая мешанина, кто все эти люди, ООС всех вплоть до ракушек на пляже, стремительно врывающийся в повествование гет-буквально-со-всеми. Разбивающие пейринги. Боль, дроч, джен, трогательные ключицы™, просто выпейте зеленого чаю и не читайте больше ничего, кто вы, зачем вы здесь, в чем смысл жизни?

Это идеально прямой отрезок от и до, где не за что зацепиться, даже показательно сдирая ногти.  
Саша времен их первой встречи упакован в динамовское синее. Цвет хмурого грозового неба, почему-то удивительно оттеняющий светлые глаза. Это то самое «от», с которого можно начинать историю. 

Или можно начать ее чуть позже.  
Там, где он переодевается в длинную, явно с чужого плеча, футболку с кислотным принтом. Которая никак, совсем никак не вяжется с рваными кроссовками.  
Нервно вздрагивают лопатки, расправляя задравшуюся ткань. В этом не заподозришь никакой провокации, пока Саша не оборачивается, коротким требовательным взглядом через плечо оценивая произведенное впечатление. И тут же прикрывается, как щитом, отстраненным «Ждем Федю». 

Конечно же, они ждут Федю, который приносит с собой запах неоправданно взрослого парфюма и кучу бестолковых историй. Саша намертво впечатывается в его плечо, с ревнивым любопытством глядя из-под ресниц.  
У них одинаково отросшие волосы, но Феде, конечно, идет больше, ему вообще всё идет. И ту футболку он тоже мог бы оставить себе, нет, правда. 

Паша протягивает руку, но, в последний момент струсив, взлохмачивает челку Смолова. Тот предсказуемо матерится и бежит крутиться у зеркала, стряхнув с себя Сашку.  
Кокорин смеется. 

И, может быть, точка отсчета находится где-то здесь.  
Точка равновесия, после которой начинается падение вниз. 

Их пропускают в клуб, не спросив ничего, а Паша думает, что стоило, определенно стоило спросить, потому что, час спустя, сгруженный ему на руки Кокорин не выглядит ни взрослым, ни мало-мальски умеющим пить. 

— Федя кого-то подцепил, — заговорщическим тоном объявляет он, глядя не на Федю, счастливо покачивающегося на танцполе в обнимку с хрупкой блондинкой, а прямо Паше в глаза. Здесь пара лет разницы уже откровенно не спасают — Сашка почти нависает над ним, вообще-то, пожалуй, слишком маленький для нападающего, но уже какой-то весь «слишком» для одного отдельного Паши.  
— А ты набрался, — простая констатация факта.  
Так — очень легко: не знаешь, что сделать, попробуй озвучить очевидное. 

У Кокорина укоряющий взгляд, обветренные губы и откровенно неправильные черты лица. И попробуй ты только от него отвернуться.  
— Неправда, — старательно выговаривает он.  
— Абсолютная правда, — возражает Паша.  
Этот спор надоедает Саше быстрее чем задумывалось, и он бесцеремонно укладывает голову на Пашино плечо, прошептав что-то похожее на безразличное «Ладно».  
Музыка звучит не в такт чужому горячему дыханию. Смолов оборачивается на них и хмурится. 

* 

Дальше привычными остаются только потрескавшиеся губы. Аляповатые футболки теперь уже выбираются самим Сашкой, а коротко выстриженные волосы неожиданно отдают светлой рыжиной. И смешно топорщатся на самой макушке — раньше было не разглядеть.  
Сборная вечно одета в оттенки красного, светлее или темнее, плюс-минус, особой разницы нет. 

У Саши прозрачно-серые глаза, как отражение пасмурного неба. И отсутствующий взгляд, даже тогда, когда пальцы, спрятанные в промокшую перчатку, цепляются за локоть Паши.  
Федор Смолов нахрен не нужен сборной, и это отличный шанс не натыкаться ни на чьи понимающие взгляды. 

Чужая ладонь, с трудом освобожденная от влажной ткани, мокрая и прохладная. Но Паша не успевает прочувствовать это ощущение, потому что ее тут же отбирают. Сашка соскребает с себя вторую перчатку, и оставив ему две мокрые тряпки, несется за Акинфеевым, закончившим тренировку. 

Вратарские перчатки, безусловно, интереснее. Интереснее, чем Паша, интереснее, чем все, происходящее вокруг.  
Некоторые действительно созданы, чтобы играть в футбол, чтобы жить этим. Кокорин, наверное, из таких.  
Паша, пожалуй, нет. Он остается сидеть на краю поля, никому не сдавшийся запасной, и расправлять мятую ткань, пропечатанную давно надоевшим гербом. У него даже не получается посчитать, сколько Саша пропускает, стоя в воротах, и непонятно, стоит ли над ним рассмеяться. 

— Нормально всё? — словно подхватив на себя функции действующего на нервы Смолова, хмуро спрашивает Игорь.  
— Не похоже? — фальшиво удивляется Паша.  
«Нихуя не похоже», — говорит ответный взгляд, но, собственно, кто они друг другу, чтобы лезть в душу. А формальности уже соблюдены. 

Сашка победно поднимает над головой руки в мягких вратарских лапах, демонстрируя, что преуспел везде, где планировал. Паша запускает в него его же собственными перчатками, заботливо расправленными — проще, чем пенальти, но Кокорин не успевает поймать. 

Его возмущенное «Ну, пиздец, эй, вы двое» врезается в спину примерно с той же интенсивностью, с какой сверлит висок вопросительный взгляд Игоря.  
Всё совсем не «нормально» уже несколько лет как. 

* 

Питерская команда выступает в тонких оттенках белого и кислотной лазури. Думать об этом не хочется, потому что до второй столицы пять часов самолетом, и это почти другая жизнь.  
Саша натягивает козырек бейсболки на обгоревший нос, но продолжает сидеть на солнце, пересыпая в руках песок. И думая-думая-думая. Он вообще-то тот еще тормоз, но за долгое время уже привыкаешь не обращать внимания на чужое беспомощное барахтанье в мыслях.  
Где-то завтра, послезавтра или чуть позже, будут билеты на обратный рейс. Всё по-старому, и обязательно Даша, с которой они расходятся примерно раз в год, чтобы вот так бесполезно перекатывать в голове одни и те же фразы, и затем возвращаться друг к другу. 

Море издали выглядит слишком темным, а вблизи неправдоподобно синим. Очередное совершенно бесполезное «слишком», почему только их нельзя собрать в какое-нибудь спокойное «в самый раз»?

Он осторожно стягивает с Саши бейсболку, чтобы разглядеть, какого цвета у него глаза. Почему всегда не такого, как запомнилось?  
Но Сашка жмурится и неприязненно хмурит брови, выгоревшие, совсем светлые.  
— Хочешь? — произносит он. Так равнодушно, что ничего внутри даже не дергается в ответ, не вскидывается подозрением, нервной аритмией.  
— Чего? 

— Ты хочешь или нет? — Кокорин неловко заслоняется от солнца ладонью, но смотрит удивительно спокойно. С пониманием. С полнейшим пониманием, о чем говорит и что собирается предложить. И не находится никаких слов, чтобы свести это в очередную шутку — сколько их уже было за всё это время «от и до». 

Где-то далеко, посреди лазурного и белого, девочка Даша набирает телефонный номер, чтобы слушать гудки. Это неважно, потому что для нее не изменится ничего. Ни для кого из них не изменится. Можно вообще не отвечать, позволить себе эту маленькую трусость. Или маленькое благородство, это ведь только с какой стороны посмотреть. 

— Да, — коротко отвечает он. — Очень давно.


End file.
